


Anti

by crankyfool



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, antisepticeye/jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyfool/pseuds/crankyfool
Summary: October first things started changing. Jack slowly started becoming less of himself. Day by day the new persona (most often referred to as the 'anti') has started to consume him.. will he make it through the battle, or will the anti take over forever?





	1. Day One

October 13th 

  
  Jack has been going back and forth between anti and himself, as it slowly starts taking over it becomes more and more noticable in his videos- the struggling.

  The fight to keep control becoming worse- anti basically having control, He begins struggling to not fade away.

  Quickly the anti becomes the more dominant persona, fans start attempting to save him.

"@ _Jack_Septic_Eye please fight!! Don't let the anti take over!"_

* **tweet notif** *  
" _@Jack_Septic_Eye: @fallenfools he's never coming back.. forget him, I'm better_ "

* **tweet notif** *  
" _@Jack_Septic_Eye: Say bye bye to your precious jack! He's never coming back!_ "

  The promise of never seeing the true jack becoming a reality terrifies fans everywhere. Quickly they begin to ask other youtubers and friends to try and save him.

" _@fallenfools: @Jack_Septic_Eye @markiplier please help him! the anti won't let go!_ "

" _@sassyjack: @Jack_Septic_Eye @PewdiePie Help him! Please, the anti won't give up.."_

" _@loudmcloughlin: @Jack_Septic_Eye @LordMinion777 Wade help! Please, he isn't himself.. Don't let the anti win"_

  The fight for dominance has only begun... only time will tell if the true jack will show through.


	2. Day Two

October 20th 

  
* **tweet notif***   
_"@Jack_Septic_Eye: Hello again boys and girls... guess whose back to play"_

Mark has finally seen the cries for help from his and Jacks fanbases, so he tries reaching out to him.

_"@Markiplier: @Jack_Septic_Eye are you okay? you don't seem yourself"_

_"@Jack_Septic_Eye: @Markiplier come play with me Mark"_

Soon, Wade joins in trying to help him. Will he succeed?

_"@LordMinion777: @Markiplier @Jack_Septic_Eye What is this all about Jack..?"_

_"@Jack_Septic_Eye: @LordMinion777 @Markiplier Who said things were-_ **_please hel_ ** _\- wrong frien-_ **_i need to_ ** _-"_

Quickly both Wade and Mark have realized how badly Jack- the true Jack needs their help. They had noticed that he wasn't himself, his tweets, his calls on skype, his videos.. everything he was doing felt off from his usual self.

***** ** vlog on Jacks channel ** *****

_"Top of the mornin to y-_ **_help!_ ** _\- laddies, my name is anti-_ **_I need to win_ ** _\- and today I will be readin your tweets!"_

_"_ **_help_ ** _\- @fallenfools said -_ **_don't believe him, he isn't real_ ** _"_

_ * _ **_ screen cuts out and the video ends* _ **

What is happening? Why is this consuming him? Jack is clearly struggling to be himself, to break free from the anti. The person who is Jack- or atleast pretending to be him, is not the real person that everybody loves.

They just want to save him, but will it be possible?


	3. Day Three

October 25th 

  
It's only been about five days and anti has completly taken over, but there were still small hints of jack showing through. They have slowly become bigger sentences but it's less also.

* **JACKS VLOG** *  
* **screen comes back***  
" _sorry laddies, I had some technical difficulties with my camer-_ ** _help!-_** _so today, I will be readin your tweets!"_  
 _"_ _@fallenfools says: anti let jack go! why him why now?_ _oh now now now Em-_ ** _somebody help felix_** ** _,_** ** _mark anyone_** _\- that would be no fun, giving up so easily"_  
 _*_ ** _end_** ** _ing_** ** _of video*_**  
 _"So PUNCH the like button in the face! and hugh fives all around wha-psh, wha-psh and as always I will see all you dudes-_ ** _I don't have much time_** ** _,_** ** _please save me. I thought this would only be for fun but he refuses to release or give up if Mark or Felix see this please help-_** _in the next video!!"_

Everybody begins to realize how hard the true jack is fighting. He got more out this time more than any other he had before. Which means that we may not know how long until he has the energy to contact us again.. can Mark or Felix help, maybe Wade? Nobody really nows how much the true Jack is fighting but everybody knows that he needs to be helped.

 ***** **texts between Jack & Mark***  
" _Jack"_

_"hello friend.. want to play..?"_

_"Jack..? What has gotten into you?"_

_"Oh, Mark.. Jack is no longer here, the Anti has come to pl-_ **_HELP ME_ ** _\- and he isn't leaving."_

_"If the true Jack sees this tell me something only we would know"_

_"No no no, he will not-_ **_that time that you almost leaked my number-_ ** _be coming back"_

* **texts between Felix and Mark** *  
 _"Have you heard from Jack lately? He is definately not himself. He needs us"_

_"Mark, do you really believe him? He does stuff like this all the time"_

_"Felix, I know it his last video he called out for help. We can't just not help him."_

_"Okay bro, how are we going to help"_

Nobody can tell if the true Jack will be able to come through. But if he does, then somebody will definately have to make sure he doesn't take over again.


	4. Day Four

October 31- Halloween

** *jacks pumpkin carving video* **

" _Top of the morning to ya laddies! my name is jacksepticeye and today-_ ** _please help me-_** _we are going to be carving pumpkins"_

_*_ **video glitches***

****mark and felix come on screen***

mark _: "hello everybody you know me, and of course you know felix. We flew out here to help Jack and while he was filiming we heard some noises.. like-"_

felix _: "he was talkin to himself bros, but it wasn't normal- he was makin noises and loud sounds were coming from his room"_

mark _: "basically, we didn't get here fast enough and anti took over... we fought with him, did what we cou-"_

**_*loud crash- mark and felix jump and turn around to see Jack*_ **

felix _: "Jack, what are you-"_

**_*you cant see him yet, he's offscreen*_ **

mark _: "Jack, stop put that down"_

**_*offscreen*_ ** _jack: "but.. i don't see.."_

mark/felix _: "come over here, they can't see you"_

**_*Jack comes onscreen appearing okay*_ **

Jack _: "Happy halloween, dudes! This was so much fun bringing him to life! Thank you so much to Mark and Felix for helping out!"_

Mark: _"I had so much fun helping- it was cool to see your fans coming to us for help"_

Felix: " _You guys are true bros!"_

* ** end of video* **

_"_ **_@Jack_Septic_Eye:_ ** _thank you guys so much for playing along and helping bring anti to life!"_

_"_ **_@Markiplier: @Jack_Septic_Eye_ ** _you got some great fans there Jack!"_

 

they thought the fight was over, but little did they know.. it was never over to begin with and the fight was just beginning. 


End file.
